Cette femme me tue
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Mafalda Hopkirk est une petite sorcière de bonnes vertus, aimant travailler plus que tout. Seulement, ce matin-là, lorsqu'Ombrage vint toquer à son bureau, elle était loin de se douter que toutes ses valeurs se retrouveraient massacrées par ce régime fasciste.


Mafalda Hopkirk était l'une de ces femmes respectables, qui se donnait à fond dans son travail. Elle avait toujours aimé ce qu'elle faisait. Le métier d'assistante du directeur au Service des usages abusifs de la magie lui convenait parfaitement, si bien qu'en quelques mois, elle avait obtenu plus d'une promotion.

L'air distingué, les lèvres pincées,Mafalda écrivait grâce à sa plume magique, tout en classant et lisant d'anciens dossiers.

Mafalda ne se doutait de rien, le jour où Dolores Jane Ombrage était venue toquer à la porte de son bureau.

_"Um um_"

Mafalda se retourna, haussant les sourcils, d'un air intéressé. Elle fit un signe à la femme qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de sa porte, pour la laisser entrer. La femme s'avança, hochant la tête en guise de remerciement.

Les traits de cette femme n'étaient pas particulièrement jolis. Les cheveux châtains bouclés, le corps trapu, les joues et les lèvres molles ainsi que ses énormes yeux globuleux rappelaient assez fidèlement les allures d'un crapaud.

Dolores était ce genre de femme qui essayait trop de vous mettre en confiance, alors qu'il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il s'agissait là d'une pure manoeuvre pour vous entourlouper. Vêtue d'un cardigant rose pelucheux, l'air légèrement supérieur, et une étrange médaillon autour du cou, cette femme ne disait rien qui vaille.

"_Mafalda, je suis venue aujourd'hui pour vous annoncer que Monsieur le Ministre Thicknesse m'avait donné un rôle nouveau, pour cette nouvelle ère qui débute. En fait, Monsieur Thicknesse m'a chargé de m'occuper de la Commission d'enregistrement des nés-moldus, vous comprenez ? "_

Mafalda, qui déjà, était quelque peu troublée de cette voix minaudante et haut perchée, fut contrainte de l'acclamer en félicitations, sans qu'elle ne comprenne en quoi il lui était si vital de venir la déranger dans son travail, pour lui annoncer cela. Quelle était-donc la véritable raison de sa visite ? Mafalda se le demandait amèrement, car pour elle, bien que Dolores soit une femme respectable et respectée au ministère, elle lui semblait bien louche.

_"En fait, Mafalda, j'espèrais que vous m'aidiez. Je vous offre de devenir ma greffière personnelle, lors des interrogatoires. Bien sur, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Vous serez bien payée."_

Elle acheva sa phrase avec l'un de ces "um um" aigus qu'elle savait si bien faire. Mafalda la considéra, esquissant petit à petit un mince sourire sur son visage un peu ridé. Puis, il s'effaça. Un travail mieux payé lui semblait très bien, la seule chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, c'était la cause. Elle avait bien remarqué, ce matin là, l'énorme statue qui avait pris place dans le hall central. Des moldus, remis à leur juste pas. Écrasés sous des sorciers. Avec cet écriteau, qui révélait le tout : La magie est puissance.

Cette statue représentait le régime nouveau, qui aux yeux de Mafalda, semblait quelque peu fasciste. Cela l'inquiétait. D'aucune façon elle n'aimerait aider à pourrir la vie des nés-moldus, qui bien entendu, n'avaient aucunement choisi leurs parents. Elle trouvait cela injuste, car bien qu'Ombrage n'ait rien révélé quant aux interrogatoires, elle se doutait bien que cela mènerait au pire.

_" Ne vous en faite pas, Mafalda. Tout ira bien si vous décidez d'accepter."_

Mafalda considéra la femme devant elle, et constata avec dégoût qu'elle n'était pas seulement laide de l'extérieur, mais aussi de l'intérieur. En fait, elle n'était pas venue pour le lui proposer, mais pour lui imposer ce travail. Mafalda n'eut pas le choix. Elle accepta.

Ce choix-là, elle le regretta chaque seconde de chaque jour, depuis cette acceptation.

_"Mafalda, relâchez les détraqueurs."_

_"Mafalda, pourquoi ne faites vous pas avouer son crime à Monsieur Edgeworth ?" _

_"Mafalda, faites-ci, faites-cela."_

_Cette femme me tue_ étaient les seules pensées de obéissait, pour ne pas perdre son emploi, et ainsi risquer tout ce que ces nés-moldus risquaient eux aussi, pour être nés sorciers, alors qu'ils n'auraient pas du. Son nouveau rôle la rendait malade, à un point tel où elle avait perdu tout intérêt à travailler, elle qui pourtant, avait toujours fait du travail sa priorité.

Les jours passaient, et pire cela devenait.

Un soir, exténuée, elle rentra dans son bureau personnel, pour récupérer ses affaires. Le pauvre Alderton avait été envoyé à Azkaban, pour seul prétexte qu'il avait le mauvais sang, et qu'il aurait "volé la magie". Mafalda tenta de chasser cette pensée de sa tête, alors qu'elle ne vivait plus que par la culpabilité de ses actes qu'elle ne souhaitait commettre.

Colérique, elle fourra ses affaires dans son sac, sans vraiment y faire attention. Sur son bureau, il y avait une brochure, qui lui semblait inconnue. Sur le dessus, on pouvait y lire les mots suivant : Les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Dangers qu'ils représentent pour une société de Sang-Pur ddésireux de vivre en paix.

Mafalda attrapa la brochure, et serra les dents. Même si le nom de l'auteur n'était pas inscrit, elle savait très bien de qui l'idée provenait. Elle en lut rapidement l'intérieur, constatant qu'il s'agissait là d'une énorme campagne de propagande aux allures racistes et discriminatoires.

Furieuse, elle quitta son bureau, claquant la porte. Elle se dirigea dans le bureau de Dolores, en furie

_"Dolores, ça suffit, cela va trop loin !"_

La petite bonne femme trapue se retourna, tout sourire.

"_Oh, je vois que vous avez trouvé ma brochure. Figurez-vous, Mafalda, que tout le ministère a eu la chance de recevoir cette magnifique brochure informative. Et, si je puis me permettre, si j'étais à votre place, je m'abstiendrai de dire quoi que ce soit qui puisse être contre ça, si vous voulez éviter votre renvoi. Je vous conseille donc d'aller vous reposer, tout en prenant bien le temps de lire, et de tout assimiler. Bonne soirée, Mafalda"._

La bonne femme s'en alla, laissant alors Mafalda seule, avec cette brochure. Elle se retourna, l'air penaud, puis rangea la brochure contre elle. Elle ne savait ni que dire, ni que faire. Tout ce dont elle était certaine, c'est que cette femme la tuait. Cela était pire que de faire son meurte, elle la déshumanisait. Elle qui n'avait toujours voulu que le bien, elle se retrouvait désormais dans une situation comme celle-ci. Dans une situation d'où elle ne pouvait se sortir, sous prétexte de perdre son emploi, et peut-être même quelques une des ses connaissances.

La guerre ne faisait que commencer. Elle savait qu'elle n'y pouvait pas grand chose. Elle continuera donc de faire ce sale boulot, pour protéger ce qu'elle pouvait. En pauvre brave femme.


End file.
